


How To Survive A Killing Game: A Danganronpa Parody Guide By Monokuma

by gamergirl101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Guide, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Parody, Parody Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Puhuhu! Are you an Ultimate trapped in a killing game with 15 others? You want to get out alive somehow? Well, listen up, kiddo! I got a guide called, "How To Survive A Killing Game!" Whether you want to commit a murder or not, this guide will help you prevent any possible mistakes that most of my students made in the past.(Monokuma decided to give a guide on how to survive killing games. Perfect for those writing fan killing games.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not attempt ANY of the instructions, especially the murder method section! I do not want all of you getting arrested for murdering and all that. This is just a parody guide made by popular demand. Also, I do not own Danganronpa or anything else. ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY OF THE DANGEROUS STUFF WRITTEN IN THIS GUIDE EVER!

Hello, Ultimate student. If you are reading this guide, it means you are currently in a killing game by yours truly, Monokuma (or anyone else similar). You want out alive, yes? Well, it ain't gonna be easy!

There are two methods of survival in a typical killing game: murdering and surviving. Murdering is murdering someone and getting away with it. Surviving is where you avoid any killing, avoid getting murdered, and lasting until the end. It will not be easy, whichever path you decide to take. 

But don't worry! There is a reason for reading this handy guide. From committing the perfect murder to making it out with your own wits, I'll provide insight details and advice for those willing to see the light of day!

Good luck!

Cuddly and deadly,  
Monokuma


	2. Method 1: Murder

I'll be honest with ya. Killing someone and getting with it isn't very easy. Trust me! One mistake can blow your cover and cost you your life in an execution. You don't want to get executed, correct? Now, how will you maintain your cover and avoid evidence being directed at you? This section will cover the basics and any advanced information of executing the perfect murder!

* * *

**Step 1: Your Motive**  
A motive is a reason of a particular action. In a killing game scenario, your motive is your reason to murder. By now, I, Monokuma (or someone similar to me), have given you all sorts of motive ideas. Well, one motive at a time. There are multiple motives to get students moving and killing: No sleep, No privacy, Revealing secrets, Jealousy, Anger, Fame, Family, Time Limit, Memories, the list just goes on! What will make you grab a knife and stab someone in the back with it? This could take you some time to think about it or you already know what can make you tick.

**Step 2: Selecting Your Victim**  
Okay, you got a motive to kill. I see you breathing heavily in anger or trembling in pure agony, and you just wanna get started. Now, this step is going to be one of your biggest decisions. You need to decide who you would murder. It could someone random or someone particular. Make it count! Do they hold any significance whatsoever? Observe your victim and avoid any suspicious behavior you do while with them. If you act suspicious hanging out with your victim, someone may be watching and your encounters could be counted as evidence against you! As my pops said to me, "Think before you act." Don't murder just yet. Also, observe how others treat your victims. They could become potential students to frame.

**Step 3: Method of Killing**  
Once you learned about your victim, it is time for you to start the bloodshed! Yes, finally! You can begin. But hold on, kiddo! You need to consider how, when, and where the murder will take place. Obviously, it cannot be done with witnesses around. So, you need to be stealthy like an assassin in the cold, dead night. In other words, do the murder sometime and somewhere where students won't be aware of what will be going on, like in a private area or during nighttime. Once you conclude where and when to commit the murder, decide on how you will murder your victim. I can give you all kinds of ideas: strangulation, stabbing, poisoning, drowning, bombing, electrocution, shoving your victim out of an open window, be creative! As you plan out your attack, keep in mind of any rules made in the school rules. If a particular place is closed or maybe running water is shut off during nighttime, improvise. Plan ahead!

**Step 4: Spreading the Evidence**  
Once you commit the murder, you need to do something about that evidence you created. If you mess up at that step, you will be guaranteed execution by yours truly! You need to remove all the evidence and remove the visible evidence on yourself. Throw away that knife, clean up that blood spill on the floor, avoid making footprints that leads right to you! Take a shower and take a deep breath to celebrate your victory. If possible, you can frame one of your students to trick others. Remember me mentioning that in Step 2? That will come in handy. Make the evidence be traced back to them. That can help you avoid getting finger pointed. 

**Step 5: Poker Face and Your Alibi**  
You have your motive, you observed and murdered your victim, and hid your evidence. Well done, kiddo! All you have to do now is maintain your composure. Your face, if you are not careful, could tell the others you done something and you're not telling them what. They would automatically assume you murdered and start pointing fingers. Stay calm and remain standing strong. Also, prepare an alibi to inform others what you've been doing at the time of the murder. Have it make sense! Don't tell them you were doing something so outrageous that you would never do in a million years. There will be times where it will become stressful enough for you to lose your composure. Don't be fooled and maintain your cool. 

* * *

And there you have it! Five steps to committing a great murder. If you still manage to get blamed, sorry. It'll be punishment time for ya!


	3. Method 2: Survival

Okay okay! I hear ya complaining, "Monokuma, I don't wanna murder anyone! I'm too much of a pansy!" Okay, fine! Another way to survive is surviving. It may sound simple to you, but it isn't easy (seriously, killing games are brutal). Remember Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko? There is a small chance you could be in there too, being a survivor with a few others. Maybe you become a sole survival of the despair. With that path in mind, you will need to be careful. You don't want to end up killed by a Blackened. 

* * *

**Step 1: Be Up To Date**  
There are rules listed and they can be either updated or more can be added. Obey them and there will be little trouble for you to be punished or caught in the enemy's eye. The rules can also be used as evidence during a class trial to confirm alibis and other important information.

**Step 2: Be Aware Of Surroundings and Students**  
Like how I mentioned that murderers can observe their victims, be aware of that. Don't let your guard down when near anyone, even if you plan to befriend them. You can't always tell if they are being trustworthy or not. Additionally, check around your area for anything to help your chances of survival in class trials and in general. For instance, is there a gate or any doors locked for some reason?

**Step 3: Truth v.s. Lies**  
During a class trial, there will be times where truth and lies are mixed up. Your task is to find the truth and avoid believing in lies. It isn't easy, but I can tell you to observe those with you. Is anyone acting strange as they speak? Not normal? Point it out.

**Step 4: Stay Hopeful**  
Despair can happen to anyone, even your best friend and yourself! It can cause anyone to not think straight and do stupid things, becoming careless. I may be a despair-loving bear, but I'm telling ya to keep your mind together and not lose hope. But hey! Despair isn't not bad.

* * *

I don't understand why you decide on surviving with your wits. But, hey! It's possible to survive by no murdering. Good luck, and don't die!


	4. Investigation

I'm pretty sure the rule about body discoveries is the same, but I'll explain it to ya in case you are new or need a mind refresher. When three or more students find a dead body, the body discovery announcement will set off to let others know what is happening. Keep in mind, however, that among the three may or may not be the murderer. So, that means no pointing fingers yet. This is where the investigation process begins. 

I, Monokuma (or someone similar), will provide the body report to assist you in the investigation. It can tell you details such as cause and time of death, any traces of poison, victim's identity, and other important key information that can be used as evidence in class trials. You will also gather alibis from other students and search different areas for any evidence. Be warned: the typical time limit for investigations may or may not be mentioned, depending who is organizing the game. If you got a time limit, don't waste it! Make it count, as if your life depends upon it (which it does)!

As you collect evidence, you get truth bullets. They will become useful during the class trial. They may update as you gather more and more evidence and details. 

And yes, you must talk to people. They may provide important information to help with the investigation.


	5. Class Trial

Once you got the evidence you need (hopefully, you do), you and the others are going to discuss the murder case in the class trial. Typically, there IS a time limit. Meaning: Waste your time, and you will DIE! With that said, prepare your evidence for your argument. 

Sometimes during a discussion, someone might say something that seems off. Hit that statement with truth bullet! Give 'em the evidence! If someone is offering their thoughts on the issue and it helps out, give them the consent! 

Most students will be arguing over a particular issue. Two sides are arguing who is right. Well, don't worry. This is where the scrum debate may take stage. A scrum debate occurs when the participants in a Class Trial are split between two opinions and cannot reach a consensus. For example, two sides may be arguing if someone is the culprit. Suppose you believe that person isn't. During it, a side will send a remark. Your task is to use the correct corresponding remark similar to it.

Eventually, you will start to make the final conclusion of how the actual culprit did it. Evidence is your best friend, so use it wisely!


	6. Ultimate Talents

Okay, okay! I hear you asking me, "Monokuma, what are Ultimate talents? What is sooo special about them?" Ultimate talents are talents where students excel at them. It is how students are able to attend Hope's Peak Academy. 

Sometimes, students real talents are unknown. For that reason, their Ultimate talent is ???.

**Here is a list of some known talents:**

Adventurer  
Affluent Progeny  
Aikido Master  
Lucky Student  
Programmer  
Anthropologist  
Artist  
Assassin  
Astronaut  
Baseball Star  
Blacksmith  
Biker Gang Leader  
Bodyguard  
Maid  
Boxer  
Breeder  
Child Caregiver  
Clairvoyant  
Confectioner  
Cook  
Cosplayer  
Detective  
Entomologist  
Fanfic Creator  
Tennis Player  
Fashionista


	7. Hope's Peak Academy

Hope's Peak Academy was a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities founded several hundred years ago, founded by Izuru Kamukura in order to develop and research the talents of exceptional high school age children known as Ultimates. Unlike a typical high school, the students did not have to participate in entrance exams, but instead were scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field, with the exception of the Ultimate Lucky Student whose talent was determined by winning a lottery draw (If you are determined to have that lucky title, you better cross your fingers and pray to your god you win it). 

Prior to being scouted, the students had to have already been attending another high school by requirement, meaning they were at minimum 16 years old. Rather than typical school studies, students of Hope's Peak Academy were encouraged to develop their talents, with a practical exam in September halfway through each school year, where they would be required to demonstrate their ability. These practical exams were judged by dignitaries and experts and widely reported by the media in order to give Hope in the future to the nation, and failure could mean expulsion. Ultimate students who successfully graduated Hope's Peak Academy had the reputation of being guaranteed success in life, with many Hope's Peak graduates holding high positions in every field of the professional world.

Originally exclusive to those with Ultimate abilities, the school later developed a preparatory school style second facility upon the school grounds known as the Reserve Course in order to fund the school's research. Reserve Course students were not scouted, and instead took an entrance exam in order to attend. Successful applicants had to pay a high tuition fee, which would in turn fund the education of the Ultimates. Although the Reserve Course technically functioned as a normal - if exclusive - high school, the opportunity to attend was highly competitive due to the brand recognition of the school and the Main Course's reputation for producing future pioneers. It was said that an exceptional student from the Reserve Course may one day be transferred to the Main Course, although no Reserve Course student ever achieved this feat.

Whether you are an Ultimate or Reserve, it will be quite a ride for ya!


	8. Execution

Execution is basically also known as Punishment. When the Blackened is voted guilty, the execution begins. But if the class guess wrong, only the innocent get executed and the Blackened gets away unscathed. Executions are based on the Blackened's talent and/or background. Keep in mind: there are times when the mastermind bends or even breaks this rule.


	9. Types of Killing Games

There are currently about 3 types of killing games known to humanity.

The first type is the traditional killing game. Pretty much the one you know and love. You gotta kill or survive to escape. Ya basically know what this is, so I'll skip that one.

The second type is the All-Out killing game. It doesn't take very long. Students are taken to an area and forced to kill one another with various weapons scattered around. They must do so within a certain time limit, or everyone would die. The last person standing wins the game.

The third type is the Death killing game. Students are tasked to solve various deadly puzzles. While a death or two can happen, it is possible for everyone to survive (not easy, but possible). 

Three things all they have in common are that they each have hope, despair, and the Mastermind. The only difference is that they come in different packages.


	10. Mono Tech

Ahh, the only piece of technology you get to own in the killing game. Forget your cellphone, and say hello to your brand new Monopod (or e-Handbook for short)! It contains records of all kinds of things, such as the rules of the area, the name and gender of the student who owns it, a map of your area and many other goodies for your little brain. Pay attention to what it contains! It will become very useful.

The Student ID obviously tells you about yourself. It will tell you your height, weight, talent, likes, dislikes. It can even reveal your true name and gender. Oh, how exciting to hear you might not be your gender after all!

Of course, you gotta know the big rules of the place you are in. You don't want in trouble, right? Lucky you! Your Monopod includes all the rules made and/or changed throughout the killing game. Refer to them and there won't be punishment.

As you investigate, your Monopod will receive truth bullets (as told in the Investigation section of the guide). You are allowed to go through and read details on each one. Truth Bullets can also be updated.

I will tell you that it is hard to break your Monopod. They are waterproof and can survive to a huge amount of damage and won't have a single scratch. Even if you grab a hammer and try to destroy it, it won't work. The only way that can make your Monopod break and become unusable is exposing it to a high temperature for an extended period of time. So, don't leave it out in a hot car or sauna! I'm looking at you, Mondo Owada!


	11. Hope's Peak Application

Name: 

Birthdate: 

Talent: 

Gender: 

Brief description: 

Why do you wish to attend Hope's Peak?: 


End file.
